The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to albumin fibers and fabrics and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods of generating and using same in various therapeutic applications.
Albumin is a globular, water-soluble protein present in both eukaryotic (e.g., human blood and skin) and prokaryotic organisms. It plays a role in stabilizing extracellular fluid volume in the plasma, and serves as a carrier protein for steroids, fatty acids, various cations (e.g., calcium copper, nickel calcium magnesium zinc and mercury), drugs and thyroid hormones.
Human albumin is produced in the liver and is naturally biodegraded by the endothelial system, the muscle, the skin, and the liver. Biodegradation of denatured albumin involves attachment by the gp18 and gp30 scavenger receptors following by digestion in the endosome-lysosome system.
PCT Publication No. WO2005037108 (to Waserman I, Dror M and Simhon D) discloses anastomotic devices (films, sponges, and tubes) fabricated by depositing a mix of albumin and glycerin on a surface.
Albumin was engineered to produce biological glues for bonding biomaterial, supporting sutureless and near-scarless bonding procedures. These include glues activated via light assisted denaturation (Simhon D, et al. Ann Surg 2007; 245:206-213) or cross-linking reagents such as glutaraldehyde (Bioglue® CryoLife, Inc, Europa, Ltd, UK).
Kirsch A J., et al., J. Urol., 165:574-577, 2001) report the use laser activated albumin to repair congenital anomaly of the male's urethra (hypospadias).
WO0218441 and Gary E Wnek et al., (Nano Lett 3: 213-216, 2003) disclose electrospun fibrin fibers made of fibrin monomer using a solvent such as urea, monochloroacetic acid, or hexafluoroisopropanol (HFIP).
Barnes C P., et al., 2006, disclose electrospinning of hemoglobin using 2,2,2-Trifluoroethanol (TFE) followed by cross linking the electrospun samples with glutaraldehyde. Electrospinning was also performed on collagen, gelatin, elastin and fibrinogen (Li, et al., 2005; McManus, et al., 2006).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,479 discloses electrospinning of solution of PEOZ (a polymer: poly(ethyl-oxazoline) which includes 5%-12% albumin.
Additional references include U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,220, WO05098099, WO06137848, U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,428, U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,570, U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,311, U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,229, U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,195 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,621.